Sad
by Depression4real
Summary: A new holder of the Death Note arrives. But their reasons for murder remain mysterious and cruel. Can L find and execute Kira before they execute themselves? I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC! PLEASE ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Setsuna Rui was not the average teen. When you think of that, it usually means they're weird and quirky, but not in this case. She will show the people around her that words do hurt and that they can kill

.

.

.

"Rui, I'm very disappointed in you. I'd really like to see you try for once." The paper crinkled as she handed back to her. A big "F" sat on the paper. It's not like she wasn't trying, it was just that she didn't care. School didn't matter anyway. Her life depended on my "Alphabet Rule" She decided she was only going to live until the number of letters in the alphabet stop. (A=1 year)

"Only a couple years," she thought, "Until I'll be free from Earth."

The bell rang for the end of the day and Rui started home. It's not like there was a hurry. Her parents weren't gonna be home for a couple of days so why not take time to get home.

Then it happened. A small painful pain started in her head. Almost as if someone dropped something on a twenty story building. She picked up what looked like a small college notebook and read the cover. Death note

"The person who's name is written down, shall die", she read aloud. "Stupid, probably some dollar store prank."

"Hey, Emo!"

Her attention was caught. She didn't know who it was. Just the neighborhood jerks.

"Hey, we're talking to you!"

She turned away and started walking.

"Looks like we're gonna have to teach her a lesson."

The three boys ran up to Rui and started harassing her. Their methods were simple and harsh. Mostly just kicking and throwing her stuff into puddles. After five minutes she pushed them off.

"Go away!"

"Wah wah, little emo is gonna sob about us and then kill herself!"

Without thinking, Rui, picked up the notebook. She knew it didn't work, but hopefully it would scare them off.

"Now you're gonna write in your diary? Man you're so sad! You even labeled it Death Note!?"

Hurriedly, Rui wrote the boy's name down and cause of death as 'accident'. For forty seconds was complete silence, but it happened. A large 18-wheeler came rolling in and smashed the boy into the ground. His friends went over to him, but there was no use. He was dead.

Over the distant screaming, Rui looked at the note book with lust and grinned hopefully. "Maybe this wasn't a coincidence", she thought, "I'll try again later."

.

.

.

Comment, follow, or like for next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu didn't know what to do. She trembled in her bedroom. For a week of sleepless nights, she thought about that notebook. This is it. She CAN really do it. But a scream inside her tells her no. She then looked up from her desk and her eyes followed to the book.

"What if", she spoke softly, "What if I can use this power against me. I can set free the souls of the trapped." She laughed. "I haven't tested it again have I? Maybe now is the time."

All of a sudden her laptop blared the nightly news. The flashing lights told her to looks up.

"A Man named Joseph Teen-wing has been suspected of kidnapping a 15 child named Sasha Gibson",it said. "But today the suspect was found and arrested. Gibson is here with us today talking to us about her story..."

Terror was filled in the kid's eyes. Like there was no life anymore, and that she was just an empty shell. Ryu knew that terror. She felt it every day.

"This is exactly what I was talking about. There's no point of living after this terrible trauma! I-I c-c-c-can help her!" She stuttered.

She quickly pulled the book off her sheet and opened it. With her pen she scribbled,

_Sasha Gibson,cause of death bleeding out..._

Then it showed right there on tv. You couldn't really tell,but all of a sudden the cameras dropped and an inconvenience screen flashed on her laptop. She did it. She helped her. She laughed. Then louder and louder. "I will do it! I will save the world from it's shackles!

And that's how this adventure starts


	3. Back story

Ryu was a normal 12 year old girl. She loved school,had many friends, and could speak fluent Japanese. It was a pretty good life...for he most part. From the outside,nothing looked to be the matter, but on the inside a terrible darkness lurked inside her that she could never escape.

While sitting in her room,the young girl heard her booming father's voice. He is a police officer so he's usually very loud. He was also tired all the time. He never hung out with Ryu or her mom anymore. Lately she's been all alone. Anyways,her father angrily called her down to the table for dinner.

Just like it has been for the last couple of months, dinner was quiet. That is until Ryu managed to say, "So dad,how was work today?" Her father glared at her.

"It's none of your business brat. Now just continue eating." _Brat..._ The word stuck with her. Her dad never talked to her like that before. After dinner,her mom left to go work at the nearest gas station. Then she went upstairs into her large room to finish last minute touches on her school project. After she went to turn her lights off, everything changed.

Her dad's large figure stood in the doorway. He looked down at her small figure. "What are you doing sweetie? It's time for bed."

"I know dad I'm t-turning off the lights."

"Aww honey, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm your dad." There was a long quiet pause in the doorway. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"That's okay. But if it's okay with you, I have to get to be, I have school tomorrow." Her dad kept scaring at her. He smirked at her.

"But don't you wanna hang out with me? The night's still young. Plus... we can bond together in ways we haven't before..." Ryu felt scared. She slammed her door and ran to her bed. Maybe she was being paranoid. Her dad would never hurt her. Would he?

She was wrong

Half an hour past 12, her dad snuck into her room and into her bed. That's when it happened. That's when the fear from her dad heightened. She couldn't scream for help. And afterwards she couldn't tell anybody. This happened everyday up until she started college. That's when she told her mom and she left the family. But she was still stuck with her dad.

Her happiness was slowly being sucked from her,like a mosquito. Nothing interested her anymore. And just when she turned 13,that's when the first scar appeared.


End file.
